what am i doing!
by beckie13
Summary: hermione has a fight with harry an ron and runs off into draco who soon makes it better for her. chapters 4
1. love

Hey I'm back with my second Harry potter fan fiction story.  
  
Please review my target is to get more than 5 reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: j.k Rowling owns the characters.  
  
Some of the characters may be ooc sorry.  
  
Anything in 'is thinking and any thing" is talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arggggggghhhh!" screamed a 15 year old Hermione running out of her common room tears streaming down her face. 'Stupid boys they all stick together when they get into fights even when they know there wrong. Its not my fault I think cho's a bitch they wouldn't even let me explain why I thought she was a bitch. It's all her fault they don't like me anymore. It's all her fault I lost my best friends' Hermione was running as fast as she could she didn't know where she was going and she didn't care.  
  
"Oof what the" she herd a strangely familiar voice shout as she was sent flying backwards to the ground.  
  
"Oh it's you granger" said malfoy standing back and watching her struggle to her feet "I don't know why you are bothering to get up the ground is where you belong with all the dirt"  
  
Usually she didn't let him get to her but now she couldn't help she jut stood there and let a fresh batch of tears fall down her red puffy cheeks.  
  
"What no witty come back not even a lame insult?" asked Draco confused 'whats wrong with her she is usually so stubborn at letting me get to her I wonder why she is crying?' "What's up why are you upset" 'why the hell did I say that I hate her....don't I?'  
  
"Why do you care no one else does" she snapped confused 'why is he being nice to me he hates me...doesn't he?'  
  
"Hey I was just trying to be nice for once and you bit my head off if you don't want to talk then I will go away" he shouted back at her. 'Hey she looks kind of nice when she is crying. I never realised how beautiful she is when you get past that stuck up smart attitude'  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you I don't like you but you didn't do anything to me except that dirt insult" she said as they started to walk side by side. 'I wonder why he is being nice to me. Oh well I need someone to talk to even if it is him'  
  
"So what's wrong then it's not very often you see a girl like you crying" he said as they sat on the steps outside the school 'what is wrong with me why am I consoling her she's a mudblood'  
  
"Well earlier I ran into cho you know her don't you? She went to that ball with cedric diggory."  
  
"Yeah I know her she is so stuck up and full of her self" 'plus potter fancies her so she that makes her bad in my books'  
  
"Yeah she is. Well yesterday I dumped into her and said sorry and she went crazy. Saying things like just because Harry fancies her and not me that I am jealous and I am going round bumping into her trying to kill her. Then she really got me she pointed out the obvious to the whole corridor." 'Why am I spilling my guts to him?'  
  
"What did she say" he asked her.  
  
"She said you're jealous because you're too ugly to get a boyfriend"  
  
"Well she is obviously mad because your not to ugly to get a boyfriend at all you are actually quite pretty. Oh but don't tell anyone I said that to you" 'why would anyone say that to her she is drop dead gorgeous with those deep melted chocolate eyes and her perfect figure and brown, blond streaked, long, curly hair..hey wait WHAT AM I SAYING'  
  
Hermione smiled and her eyes lit up. 'Wow he may be a scum bag but he sure knows what to say to make me feel better' "thanks that means a lot to me coming from you"  
  
"So is why you where crying" 'surely that wouldn't make her cry now if it happened earlier'  
  
"Well no. I told Harry I thought she was a bitch and he kicked off at me as well and when I told Ron to back me up he said he thought I was a bitch and was jealous of her. Can you believe that there meant to be my best friends" Hermione started crying as the memory of what had happened came flooding back. 'How could he say that to me?'  
  
'wow she is really beautiful' draco reached out a hand and wiped away her tears then without thinking he lent forward and kissed her softly on the lips. 'Wow she smells like lilacs"  
  
'Oh my gosh why is he kissing me...he is quite good though ummmmmmmmm he smells like mints.' Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck and passionately kissed him back.  
  
As they pulled apart Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and for the first time she saw his soul and it was beautiful. His eyes weren't stony grey/blue anymore they where a soft swirl of baby blue and bark blue with a soft grey out line.  
  
"You are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you differently. You are the most beautiful thing on this earth and she is a troll" 'I don't know what made me console her but I am glad I did'  
  
"Thank you you're the first person to ever tell me that" she said resting her head on his chest. 'I can't believe I kissed HIM and I liked it'  
  
"Tell Harry what she said to you and I am sure he will understand" 'I hate him but she is amazing'  
  
"Thank you draco you have really helped me" 'wow he has a really hard chest'  
  
"Hermione" 'I love you' 'Damn I wish I could say it out loud!'  
  
"Yes" 'I love you and always have' lf only I could say it out loud'  
  
"Will you go out with me like be my girlfriend" 'please say yes please say yes'  
  
"Yes" 'YES YES YES YES YES YES!!! OH YES!!'  
  
Hermione wrapped both her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how did you like it I thought it was much better than my others.  
  
Please review I take criticism surprisingly easily.  
  
I might write another chapter if more than five people want me to (I don't want to waist my time is no ones reading)  
  
Beckie :) 


	2. hate

Hey every body I am updating due to popular demand (I said 5 I meant 4 *giggles*)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters but I wish I owned drako then I could have my own fun.*evil grin*  
  
I am sorry if my second chapter isn't as long or interesting as the first one I am kind of running out of ideas so if anyone can help me click on the review button or e-mail me. Oh and my e-mail is messed up so I can't e-mail anyone *cries hysterically* I know it's awful isn't it poor me.  
  
Thanks to= Alexandergranger: sorry my e-mails busted.  
  
Brandi: thank you!  
  
Dracohermioneshipper: I will  
  
HeaVenZ-SaSsy-AnGel: I know it's too bad not every one sees her like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, Ron comes hear I have great news" said Hermione coming into the common room about an hour after she had left. 'I hope they listen to me'  
  
"What do you want come to slag off another girl I fancy" spat Harry bitterly. 'What is her problem?'  
  
"no I have came explain why I think she is a bitch and about fifteen people can back me up on what I am going to say" Hermione said totally unmoved by his attitude. 'Boys when will they get over that testosterone'  
  
"Fine explains then" said Ron slightly calmer than Harry. 'I feel so stupid for snapping at her, I wonder if she will still help me with my homework.'  
  
"Well I bumped into her in the hallway earlier and she started going mad at me saying I was jealous of her because you fancy her and that I am too ugly to get a boyfriend and she realy hart my feelings" she said calmly. 'I hope they believe me'  
  
"Oh you expect me to believe she would say something like that she is way too nice and anyway you are too ugly to get a boy friend" Harry spat. 'Oh crap I should NOT have said that.'  
  
Ron looked shocked at what Harry had said but backed him up by nodding 'oh man what am I getting myself into'  
  
"Well you are wrong there I have a boyfriend" she snapped at the two. 'Ohh they sooo need a kick up the ass.'  
  
"Do you expect us to believe that? What's his name drop dead Fred" (a/n as in the movie) said Harry coolly. 'Ha lets see her get self out of that one'  
  
"I don't get it who's drop dead Fred" asked Ron. 'These to are realy freaking me out with all this muggle stuff.'  
  
"It's an invisible friend of a girl in this movie" said Hermione answering Ron's question for him.  
  
"So he is made up he's your invisible boyfriend. I thought you where smart, smart people don't make up boyfriends to make there friends jealous" said Harry coldly. 'She is so sad'  
  
"No actually his name is draco malfoy I think you know him he's the good looking slitherin in our potions class" she said calmly. Hermione acted cool and calm on the outside but inside she was screaming and crying getting more and more hurt with every word Harry and Ron said.  
  
Hermione walked off leaving the boys gob smacked. "oh and Harry we three are no longer friends not after what you said to me and because you believed that skank over me" she said turning her back on them so they didn't see the silent tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you" she wisped as she stepped out of the common room and shut the fat lady.  
  
"Did they believe you" asked Draco from behind her.  
  
"No" she said turning around to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said embracing her. 'I wish I could make all your troubles go away but I am not that powerful' "I will always believe you" he murmured into her hair.  
  
"And I will always believe you" she wisperd into his chest.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked and talked until dark then after one last kiss Hermione went back to her dormitory and went to bed.  
  
******************************************************************.  
  
As Hermione stood patiently waiting for Draco she was sent death glares from every direction. Slitherins glared because she was muggle born. Gryffindor because she was dating a slitherin, all of cho's friends and Harry's fan club.  
  
"Wow news travels fast" she mumbled as a Gryffindor walked past and wisperd "watch out we don't like traitors" in her ear.  
  
"Hey babe" said Draco wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her. "Hey what's up it feels like I'm doing all the kissing and getting nothing in return" he said hurt when he realised she wasn't kissing him.  
  
"Everyone knows we are going out so naturally all the Gryffindor and slitherins hate me. Harry's fan club has been giving me death glares and cho's friends have been sneering at me all morning" she said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let any of them hurt you" he said lifting her head.  
  
Hermione smiled she had only been dating two days but it felt like for ever she totally trusted him.  
  
"Now give me some sugar" he said kissing her again and smiling inwards when she kissed him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter two I hope you all liked it.  
  
Please read and review I am aiming for ten.  
  
Beckie :) 


	3. funny suprises

Hey every one this is my third chapter I hope u all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry potter or any of the characters j.k.rowling does that woman is amazing my idol.  
  
Thank you to=  
  
Alexandra granger: thanks for being loyal and nice name.  
  
Cherry: sorry if it doesn't make sense it will in later chapters or I will make a sequel thanks for reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had been dating Draco for three weeks now and the treats had got worse. The girls in Gryffindor completely understood and thought it was great she was dating Draco.  
  
"You are so lucky Hermione" said Ginny for the third time that day "draco malfoy is totally hot"  
  
"I know and he's a great kisser to" said Hermione happy for the first time that day. She had been tripped up three times and had her potion purposely knocked over.  
  
"So are you going to make friends with Harry and Ron yet" asked Ginny with a hopeful look.  
  
Hermione sighed she desperately wanted to make friends with them but she couldn't not after what they had said to her. Hermione shook her head and watched Ginny's hopeful expression fade.  
  
"Ok see you late Hermione" said Ginny walking up the stairs to her room.  
  
Hermione decided to go for a walk before bed. As she sniffed in the fresh air she heard a sob. She looked around searching for the owner of the sob and found pansy. (I think that's her name)  
  
"Pansy what wrong" she asked. She and pansy had become good friends since her and Draco had become an item.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione" she answered lifting her head out of her hands.  
  
"What's wrong are you ok" she asked again. 'I wonder why she is out so late'  
  
"Oh there's this problem I have it's a secret though." she said motioning Hermione to sit next to her on the damp grass.  
  
"What is it I promise I won't tell anyone" said Hermione sitting on the grass.  
  
"Well there's this boy I have a crush on. It started about two weeks ago I dropped my books in the corridor and everyone laughed and walked past me but he helped me pick up my books and carry them down to the slitherin common room." She said blushing.  
  
"So what's the problem" asked Hermione confused at why she was upset.  
  
"Well he's in Gryffindor and I am really nasty to him"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its..don't laugh at me promise."  
  
"Ok I promise I won't laugh"  
  
"Its Neville longbotom"  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself she had to laugh or she would explode.  
  
"Ne...Ne...Neville ha-ha you fancy Neville" said Hermione through fits of giggles.  
  
"YES and you said you wouldn't laugh at me" said pansy angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry I really am but it is so funny you and Neville"  
  
"Its not funny Hermione I really have feelings for him I have not had real feelings for a boy before"  
  
"Well why where you crying then if you like him there's nothing to be ashamed of"  
  
"Oh I was crying because I am frightened that he will reject me because I am ugly and don't say I am not ugly. I've herd the people calling me pug faced"  
  
it wasn't true pansy wasn't ugly she looked ugly because she had a long face and had her hair tightly pulled into a bun at all times making it look longer.  
  
Hermione took the hair bobble out of pansy's hair and let in flow down. Hermione gasped. Pansy looked like a complete different person. Instead of her usual stuck up look she looked pretty. Her gutting yaw looked smaller and more rounded her large nose looked extremely small and her small narrow eyes looked big and blue further apart. Her hair was long blond and layered and flowed over her face in waves. (Like Mariah Carey's)  
  
"Wow you look beautiful why you don't wear your hair down more often"  
  
"I don't like it its ugly. It's too long and makes me look like a bimbo"  
  
"You know what why don't I set you and Neville up and let him see how beautiful you are"  
  
"You would do that for me"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Than you"  
  
"Anytime" said Hermione getting up and helping pansy up. "Misses longbottom" she said playfully shoving pansy and running off laughing closely followed by pansy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it I am going to put a lot more romances in hear now.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW if you liked it tell me if not please tell me why and give me some ideas.  
  
Beckie :) 


	4. the end

Hey this is my forth chapter I will try to make it longer but it might be a bit hard.  
  
Please click the review button and give me some ideas. I am going to put all the thank yous at the end of the story.  
  
Ok on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hermione walked through the halls with pansy the next day they where greeted with whistles and comments like "who's your friend Hermione" and "looking hot pansy".  
  
Pansy loved it and Hermione was glad to have the attention taken away from her for once.  
  
"Hey pansy there's Neville go talk to him" wisped Hermione as they neared the potions lesson.  
  
"No I cant I'm to shy" said pansy blushing.  
  
"Ok then I will give you a hand" said Hermione gently shoving pansy into Neville. Hermione had expected them to say sorry and start a conversation but what she didn't bargain for was what happened.  
  
Pansy bumped into Neville who was leaning on the wall. As the two made contact Neville lost his balance and they both went tumbling to the floor.  
  
'Yes' thought Hermione 'that went better than I planned for it to go.  
  
As Hermione turned around she bumped into cho.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going bitch" said cho shoving Hermione to the floor.  
  
"Hey don't you call her a bitch you slut" said Ron jumping to Hermione's rescue.  
  
"Who do you think your calling a slut you red haired freak. Tell me do they use you to light the torches at night" said cho  
  
"Hey no one calls my friends and gets away with it" said Hermione jumping up and punching cho in the face.  
  
Cho was sent flying to the floor right at Harry's feet.  
  
"Harry did you see what she did to me" said cho putting on an I'm so innocent tone.  
  
"Yeah and I also saw what you did to her and what you called my best friend" said Harry walking past cho and standing behind Hermione.  
  
"FINE you just lost your chance of ever getting to be my boyfriend" said cho walking off.  
  
"No you lost your chance with me" shouted Harry after her.  
  
"Hermione I am sorry I ever doubted you you're my best friend" said Harry.  
  
"That's ok Harry I forgive you" she said smiling.  
  
"I still can't believe you are going out with malfoy" said Ron. "He is so ugly" he continued smiling.  
  
"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about" said Hermione smiling and playfully pushing Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the end  
  
Ok I got a bit bored with the story so this chapter is rubbish but at least I finished.  
  
Please r/r.  
  
Beckie : ) 


End file.
